


All of the Stars

by RenZai



Series: Saeyoung Week 2018 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Mild spoilers for Seven's route, Stargazing, but if you're reading 707 fics you've probably already been spoiled for everything relevant anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenZai/pseuds/RenZai
Summary: You and Seven go stargazing, and he's an utter dork about it because of course he is.Written for Saeyoung Week Day 4: Stargazing





	All of the Stars

It’s the clearest night there has been in weeks, and the dark sky is full of constellations. Your boyfriend doesn’t seem to see them, though, busily typing away at whatever project or job he’s been working on for days. You can change that, though - with enough pleading from you, he will surely go along with whatever plan you came up with. Mind made up, you set to work grabbing a huge blanket for the ground and a soft blanket for warmth, and loading them into one of his cars. Now comes the hardest part - actually convincing him to leave his duties and go stargazing with you.

You hesitantly walk into the darkened room where his computers are set up, and after a quick glance at the screens to check that he isn’t in the middle of anything super important, you slowly slide his orange headphones off his ears and let them rest around his neck. He blinks up at you, obviously surprised by your not-so-sudden appearance, and you give him a little smile. “Sev, wanna go stargazing with me?” you ask simply, and he casts a hesitant glance back to his screen before looking back up at you.

“I can’t. Don't you see, I’m working?” he replies, but it lacks the bite that it had had during the earliest days of your relationship. You nod, because of course you could tell he was working, but a brief shadow of disappointment crosses your face as you turn to leave. He sighs softly, and his hand on your waist turns you to face him once more. “This is important to you?” he asks quietly, his golden eyes searching your face. 

You try not to look too pleased, but you can tell that you’ve already won. “It is,” you confirm, hope lighting up your eyes. He sighs, clearly dreading the work that he’ll have waiting when he comes back, but he gives you a genuine smile as he nods. He turns back to the computer and types for a second longer as you stand by, then closes the lid of the main laptop with an air of finality.

“Alright! Seven Zero Seven reporting for duty! Let’s go gaze at some stars, love,” he says cheerily, his signature goofy grin on his face as he stands up. You smile with excitement and take his hand, leading him through the bunker and garage and over to the car that you’d loaded up. He gives you a funny look, obviously wondering why you want to take that car in particular, but you give him an innocent smile and he seems to accept it. 

After an uneventful drive, the two of you park near the summit of a hill that was advertised by google maps to be “perfect for stargazing”. You catch your breath as you get out of the car - the sky is an inky black, with countless stars scattered across it in white pinpricks. “It’s beautiful,” you breathe, awestruck, and very carefully don’t listen to the unnecessary compliment that he responds with. You spread out the big blanket on the top of the hill and lay down on top of it. He joins you only a second later, lying down beside you and taking your hand as if it’s only natural. You spread the blanket over the two of you, and stare up at the sky.

~*~*~

One minute into your stargazing adventure, Seven points up at a clump of stars above you, his free hand reaching into your field of view. “Look, look, MC! It’s the Big Dipper!” he whisper-shouts excitedly, and you can hear his smile in the way his voice sounds. 

You do your best to look up at where he’s pointing. You’re not entirely certain what he’s trying to point at, but you do know that the Big Dipper is on the other side of tonight’s sky, so you huff out an amused laugh. “It’s… It’s really not,” you inform him, the bemused smile on your face complementing the grin on his. 

~*~*~

Five minutes after that, he points upward again. “Hey, MC! That one looks like a rabbit!” he exclaims.

Now, that’s just not right. Rabbits are seen in clouds, not in stars, and there is no possible way that the mess of stars above you could be seen as a bunny. “Sev, that’s -” you begin, fully intending to inform him that that isn’t how stargazing works. But then you turn your head to the side just enough to see the silhouette of his childish grin, and you can’t bring yourself to correct him. “... Nevermind. It’s a pretty bunny,” you murmur resignedly. His grin brightens, and you adjust yourself so your head is resting on his shoulder as you stare up at the sky. 

~*~*~

Moments later, a star shoots across the sky. You gasp in delight, closing your eyes as you prepare to make a wish, but his voice cuts through your concentration. “Oh, wow! It’s Yoosung!” He jokes, and your wish is cut off by the surprised laugh that bubbles out of you.

“Bit rude of him to intrude on our date, but at least he passed quickly,” you remark solemnly, giving Seven a quick kiss on the cheek before settling down once more.

~*~*~

A while after that, he makes a thoughtful noise as if he’s just realized something. “Look, that’s Libra up there! That’s me!” he notes. You look up at the constellation for a moment, perfectly prepared to accept what he said, until you realize what actually just came out of his mouth. You turn to look at him in bemusement, your eyebrows raised.

“Sev, baby, you’re a Gemini,” you inform him slowly. He even has a twin brother, as if they were all part of some game and the developers were determined to be as accurate with the astrology as possible. You then squint back up at the constellation he’d pointed out, wracking your brain for the small amount of astrology knowledge you’d managed to pick up over the years. “Also, I’m pretty sure that’s Capricorn,” you correct with a giggle. He makes a vague noise of disgruntlement, his fingers starting to idly play with the ends of your hair. “You know, for a super-genius you can be a bit of a dumbass,” you observe with a grin. 

He ‘harumph’s, and you laugh softly. “Well, if you’re so smart, Captain Astrology, what do the stars say about our compatibility? Are you meant to be with a Gemini?” he challenges playfully as he rolls over to hover over you, supporting himself on his hands and knees as he grins down at you.

You smile up at him softly. Maybe you’ve never actually looked up the compatibility of your signs, but that doesn’t mean you can’t answer this. “Of course we’re compatible. And since you are, in fact, a Gemini, it appears that I am meant to be with a Gemini,” you assure him quietly, meaning every word. His teasing smile softens, and you lean up for a quick kiss before shoving him off of you. “Now shut up and look at the stars,” you instruct, returning to your previous position with your head on his shoulder. He laughs, but complies. 

~*~*~

Some time later, when you’re starting to drift off to sleep from the silence and peacefulness of the night, Seven speaks once more. “Whoa, MC. That one looks just like the love of my life,” he whispers, and you blink rapidly in an attempt to wake yourself.

“What? Where?” You respond confusedly, your voice soft as a result of your sleepiness. You look up at him for a clue, only to find that his golden eyes are already resting on you. “Oh,” you whisper, realizing that of course, he was referring to you, yourself. “Sap,” you accuse, though your tone is more fond than sharp. 

He laughs, exhaling a couple soft breaths of air. “Guilty as charged,” he admits, stroking soothingly through your hair. “Go ahead and sleep, love. I’ll get us home,” he suggests quietly, pressing a tender kiss to your forehead as you close your eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~

As you fall asleep, Seven stares up at the stars. He looks from Aquila, to Orion, to Pegasus, to all the others. He knows all the constellations, of course, as they were a passable way to orient himself during the countless Agency missions he’d endured, but he hadn’t minded making a fool of himself by pretending he didn’t. The smile on your face every time you ‘corrected’ him made his heart leap, and he wasn’t prideful enough to deny himself of that feeling.

He stares at Gemini for long after you’ve fallen asleep. He was the most familiar with this one, having gazed up at it for countless hours throughout his life. First with Saeran, telling him the story of gentle Castor and strong Pollux; later alone, wishing he had had the strength to give up his life for Saeran’s as Pollux had given his immortality for Castor. The constellation brought back bittersweet memories, but that was alright. He’d grown to appreciate memories, both the ones he’d made and the ones he would continue to make. 

He looks down at you finally, his favorite memory of all, sleeping peacefully on his chest. He finally gathers you up in his arms as he stands, and settles you in the car. He tosses the blankets in the backseat, then begins the long, silent drive home. It’s odd, he reflects, that this is the first time that he’s stared at Gemini knowing for a fact that his twin is safe and protected. It’s thanks to you, he knows, and he’s more grateful for that than he knows how to express.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any constellation-related inaccuracies, I know approximately nothing about stars.


End file.
